


To Be Human

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [11]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: A bit rushed, Android AU, F/F, a bit cheesy, and a bit vague lol, i dont know what to tag lol, i would tag more but i risk spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Prompts:“I can see it in your eyes. The panic. What’s gotten you so scared?”“I am not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?”“Please point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”





	To Be Human

Chaos. Everything had turned to utter chaos. Bora looks around in panic of what is left of the Bailey’s Science & Technology Facility and can’t help but wonder, how did it come to this?

She grabs onto the table beside her and hoists herself upright, making sure to pay mind to her left ankle that was sprained when one of the machines collided with it due to the explosion in one of the testing labs. Before she can properly gather the situation, one of the analysts runs past her almost knocking her down causing her to apply pressure on the injured ankle.

“Damn it,” Bora groans in pain before limping towards what used to be the entrance to the testing facilities but is now a gaping hole with the doors a mangled mess. She tries her best to ignore the shouts and screams of panic and confusion from her colleagues as she tries to avoid debris and wreckage on her way to her office on the ground floor.

Bora clutches at her chest when she feels a twinge of what she believes is sadness, run through her heart. A bittersweet smile rests on her face and she can’t help but wonder when it all went wrong.

Was it when she gave her that simple bracelet? She chuckles when she remembers the look of amazement and wonder that settled on her face back then.

_“Pluto? What are you doing?”_

_Bora chuckles at the name while tying a knot on her mini project. Once done, she holds it up to the fluorescent bulbs in her disorganized office and lets out a huff of triumph._

_“I told you to stop calling me that, it’s embarrassing,” she says as she takes Minji’s wrist into her hand and ties the completed bracelet onto it._

_“Embarrassing?” Minji asks with a confused expression to which Bora nods in slight amusement._

_“Yes, it’s when something makes you feel…” she pauses and shifts her eyes upwards in thought trying to find the right word. “Awkward?” Minji nods slowly with her mouth slightly ajar to which Bora wonders if she truly grasps what it meant._

_“There, all done.” Bora pats Minji’s wrist with a smug expression on her face as she watches her admire the bracelet in amazement. It’s been more than half an hour since Bora began making the bracelet, which means Minji needs to go back to the testing facility to have more tests done. As she stands up to gather her files and tablet, she feels Minji grab onto her lab coat sleeve._

_“Pluto,” she starts with a bashful smile, “I call you that because you’re so small and cute like the planet and…” Bora raises her eyebrows in curiosity at Minji’s hesitation._

_“And, just like the planet, I feel like one day you’ll be out of my reach. Am I making sense Doctor?” Minji looks up at her from her seated position, hand still clutching her sleeve, with a slightly worried expression. Bora sighs as she ruffles her hair as a sign of reassurance._

_“You’re making perfect sense Minji.” To which Minji brightens up and looks at the bracelet with a fond expression._

_“I know I don’t know a lot about feelings and emotions,” Minji says as she looks at Bora, “but I think I have a strong emotion towards you. I don’t know its name yet but I’ll figure it out soon. Then I’ll tell you.”_

_Minji then gives Bora the brightest ear to ear smile she’s ever seen an android make, let alone her. Worry fills the back of her mind._

_It worries her because Minji shouldn’t feel any form of strong emotion._

Bora feels herself run out of breath as she makes her way through all the chaos and mess on her way to her office. Hopefully, she would be able to find exactly what she’s looking for there. Once she feels her legs about to give out, she leans on the hallway wall as the throbbing in her ankle gets worse and she wonders if it would be okay to just stay there and not do anything.

Just stay there and let things happen.

Minji’s face with an expression of wonder and curiosity pops into her head and she knows giving up is the last thing Minji would want for her, even in her current state.

“Current state, is it really any different from her original state?” Bora ponders to herself as she slowly and cautiously pushes herself off the wall, making sure not to stumble on the debris on the slowly crumbling ground.

Her mind wanders once more, as she makes her way to whatever remains of her office.

_“Tell me, Pluto, do you think androids like me can become sentient?”_

_Bora looks up from her company-issued tablet, containing Minji’s data and coding, and gives her a quizzical look. “Androids like you?” To which Minji nods, as much as she can while lying down on the observation table with wires hooked onto her._

_“Yes, a companion android. Aren’t we more likely to become sentient since we’re coded to understand human emotions and feelings?” Minji asks as her fingers play with one of the wires hooked onto her abdominal area._

_Bora doesn’t answer immediately because, honestly, she doesn’t know what to tell Minji. She could just tell her that it’s highly improbable but for some reason, it would feel like telling her a lie._

_“Well, you aren’t designed to do so, but who knows,” she finally replies offhandedly as she looks back at her tablet._

_Minji lets out a sound akin to disbelief. “I know you want to tell me it’s not likely, you don’t need to feel bad about it. Otherwise, you’d be admitting I have feelings to be hurt. Isn’t that right, Pluto?”_

_She looks up to find Minji’s eyes trained on hers, and for a split second…she thinks she could be human._

_Just a split second._

_It terrified her._

“Finally,” Bora mutters as she arrives at what used to be her office, now reduced to a gaping wall-less room filled with rumble and barely any sign of the mundane items that once made it her office. She unconsciously lets her hand touch the necklace, a gift, around her neck as she moves closer to the figure sitting lazily upon the rumble as if the building isn’t descending into chaos.

“I can’t believe you still have that,” the figure speaks up, back still facing Bora, with scarlet red hair flowing down to its waist uncharacteristically from its usual ponytail. At her statement, Bora feels her hand grip the necklace tighter, as if it would vanish if she let go.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” the figure says finally standing up and dusting off their dust stained white uniform designed for androids. “You know what you have to do now, don’t you…Pluto?”

Minji finally turns and faces Bora with the most heartbreaking smile on her face. Bora’s free hand travels to the right side of her waist to grip at the gun resting in the holster. Minji’s eyes follow her hand the entire time, her smile never faltering.

She takes a step forward and Bora takes one backward in return with her heart hammering away in her chest unsure of what Minji is about to do in her current state. Her new current sentient state. She’s sure to be mad about all the tests done on her. She’s sure to be enraged at the prospect of being shut down, boxed and shipped off to a new owner.

She must be angry and Bora can’t deal with that.

“I can see it in your eyes. The panic. What’s gotten you so scared?” Minji asks lightly as she takes another step forward. “Are you scared of me? Of what I’ve done to the place? What I might do to you if you don’t stop me?” She says the last part in a chilling quiet voice that Bora only ever heard once. When she first told her she was to be shipped off as the first companion android.

“If you’re sentient now, you should know, doing all this, destroying the facility, _killing_ people is not right…it’s not human,” Bora says with a trembling voice as Minji draws closer. Her feet are unable to move and the throbbing in her ankle is incessant at this point.

Minji stops moving at her words and sneers slightly before letting a grim smile settle on her face. “I am not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?”

Bora feels her blood run cold at her words and subconsciously, she already knows the outcome of this entire scenario. It's an outcome she doesn’t want to resort to but Minji is going down a path neither of them would want.

“Funny how you’re telling me about what is and isn’t human when I can guarantee you that most of the people who work here don’t really know what being human is,” Minji scoffs as she plays with the bracelet on her wrist. “Even you Pluto, you also don’t know what it is to be human, otherwise, you wouldn’t have let me stay here knowing very well I was becoming sentient.” Minji’s words are like a punch in Bora’s gut and her hand moves faster than her mind can process when it pulls the gun from the holster and points it at her.

She can’t help her hand from trembling as the other grips the necklaces tightly as a form of support, just like it always was.

“Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax,” Minji taunts as she opens her arms wide. “But you and I both know, eventually you’ll have to pull the trigger.”

Bora lets go of the necklace and grips the gun with both hands. She tries to calm herself to stop the trembling in her hands as Minji moves closer until the gun was poking at her chest. She looks down at the gun and wraps her hand around the barrel.

“Minji,” Bora whispers slowly. “It doesn’t have to end this way.” She lets her right hand move to the back of Minji’s neck and bright blue eyes meet her brown ones. She moves her hand to the back of Minji’s head to draw her closer and let her forehead lean on hers.

“Pluto, we don’t really have a choice,” Minji whispers with a twinge of sorrow lacing her words. “It’s either you do it…or they do it and I’ll be forced to take you with me.” Minji rests both of her hands on Bora’s cheeks and runs her thumb over them affectionately. “Only one of us has to go, and it shouldn’t be you.”

Before Bora could form a proper reply to change Minji’s mind and convince her to run away with her, another loud explosion shook the building and she could feel Minji’s hands grasp her face tighter with her smile growing sadder as the time went by.

Bora takes in a deep breath, ignores the sounds of increasing synchronized footsteps and focuses on Minji’s ethereal eyes.

“That’s a sad choice you just made,” Minji whispers sorrowfully.

Chaos descends once more in the building with orders being given.

“I know.”

Bora watches Minji slowly close her eyes before she does the same.

This was it.

Her choice.

The orders were carried out.


End file.
